Implantable medical devices, such as implantable pulse generators like neurostimulators, spinal cord stimulators, or pacemakers, require a power supply to generate a pulse or stimulation. Conventional stimulators typically have either large batteries that are uncomfortable for the patient, or smaller batteries that require frequent recharging. Additionally, for example, conventional Cardiac Resynchronization Therapy (CRT) Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillators (ICDs) stimulate the heart frequently and as a result have a high current drain from the battery and typically only last a few years before they need to be replaced due to battery depletion.
Thus there is a need in the implantable medical devices field for an alternative source of power for these devices, allowing these devices to be smaller and/or not require recharging or frequent recharging. Such improvements might significantly increase the longevity of these implantable medical devices resulting in improved patient care and reduced cost.
The various illustrative embodiments described herein provide an alternative source of power for these devices or other suitable devices or machines. Described herein are new and useful devices, methods, and systems for harvesting energy.